


Goodnight, Pan

by mmorgaan



Category: Bandom, Jatt - Fandom, Marianas Trench, Matt Webb - Fandom, josh ramsay - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, JATT - Freeform, Josh in Love, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), fight me, josh in tights is my aesthetic, like in that one pic of him and the dolphins, matt's gonna have messy curly hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmorgaan/pseuds/mmorgaan
Summary: Matt is constantly alone at home, but one night Josh flies in from Neverland to whisk him away - eventually.





	

_Today marked a year. A year since he had seen the childish blonde boy at his window, who was always peering over the bannister to ask him about everything. It had been a full 365 days since Matt had seen Josh in the dark night sky, his pointed hat always tilted on his head but somehow never falling to the ground and his curled shoes always having the same scruffed mark from when he tried getting in the window. A year ago, Josh Ramsay saw him for the last time, and Matt knew he probably wasn’t coming back because he stayed up for hours nightly, waiting by the windowsill for a glimpse of green, yet never had any luck. Now sitting in his bed at 4 in the morning, Matt accepted the fact that he would never see the enchanting man again and went back to sleep, quietly letting tears slip, just until he heard a tapping at his window._

 

\--

 

           Matt bobbed his head to the Def Leppard blasting in his earbuds, his pencil working rapidly on his trigonometry questions, sunlight blazing down on his bare back. He sighed and changed the song, pondering whether or not he could get away with failing trigonometry without his parents dicing him alive. He eventually decided yes and downstairs to make a bagel, stopping when he heard the tree leaves rustling outside of his open window. He watched for any movement, predicting a squirrel or a bird, yet being met with silence.

 

           He chuckled, feeling silly for thinking there was anything other than a harmless animal in the tree outside of his third story window. Tossing his pencil back down onto his binder, he went back downstairs to continue making his bagel and found himself alone, once again.

 

           He never heard his family leave the house, but then again, _when did he?_ They were never really in Matt’s life much, so being home alone without warning really wasn’t that much of a shock. He usually liked having the house to himself, meaning he could get himself off without interruption if needed, but today was a day where Matt could just listen to his to his music out loud, and not have to worry about the neighbors complaining due to the teenage daughter being completely infatuated with him.

 

           So to celebrate being alone for the sixth time that week, Matt prepared another a bowl of fruit and ran back upstairs to his room, turning _Hysteria_ up to full volume and attempting to begin his trigonometry problems once more.

 

           Before he knew it, it was 10 p.m. and Matt’s parents were still not home, leaving him alone to do whatever he pleased because he figured they wouldn’t be home for another few hours. So to pass time, he decided to pop some popcorn and grab a beer from his dad’s ‘secret’ refrigerator, despite only being 18, and turn on a movie.

 

           Rummaging through old movies to waste time watching and the smell of popcorn wafting up the stairs somehow encouraged him to decide on The Goonies, one of Matt’s favorite movies. He eventually retrieved his popcorn and plopped onto his couch, the plush cushions sucking him in, yet it was his favorite place to sit. The couch had a vintage look, like a mix between a futon and a shag carpet, colored black. It was his grandfather’s years ago and Matt loved it so much as a little kid, his grandfather promised it to him soon before he passed. The couch held sexual but special memories: his first kiss with a girl, first kiss with a guy, losing his virginity, etc.. He switched the light up through a handle in reach of the couch because he’s just that lazy and sank lower, focusing his attention on the movie.

 

\--

 

           “Why do they call him Chunk? That’s not very nice,”

 

           Matt let out a very unmanly shriek, jumping off of his couch and spinning around, only to meet a blonde guy sitting cross-legged on his bed, a surprised look on his face.

 

 _"Who the fuck are you?”_ Matt shouted, grabbing his cell phone to dial the police. Why was a random man sitting on his bed? How did he get in? Why is he dressed like an elf? Matt’s mind was racing at a thousand thoughts per second and he needed a lot of answers. The man stood up and reached a hand out to Matt, who jerked away in an instant.

 

           “Don’t be scared!” he pleaded, the expression on his face softening quickly. “I promise you, I’m friendly.” the man explained, beaming. His eyes were bright, and for some reason Matt believed he might not be a psycho killer; but still - why the fuck was he in his house?

 

           Matt cleared his throat and loosened his fist, but still backing away from the strange man. “You didn’t answer my question,” he sneered. “Who are you?”

 

           “Josh Ramsay.” he beamed again, seeming almost proud of his name. “Well,” his smile faded slightly. “Josh Pan, but none of the lost boys accept my name, they all think it sounds boring, so we came up with ‘Ramsay’.”

 

           Lost boys?

 

           “Okay, well why are you in my room? And how did you get in? It’s on the third story,” Matt put down his phone, deciding this man most likely wasn’t going to intentionally hurt him. He looked Josh up and down. “And why are you dressed like an elf? Halloween was months ago, buddy,” he criticized.

 

           Josh’s smile faded and he looked hurt, but then more confused. “What’s Halloween?”

 

           Matt scanned his face for any hint of humor, but found none. How does this dude not know what Halloween is?

 

           “You don’t know what Halloween is? Where the hell are you even from?” Matt asked, leaning on his windowsill and crossing his arms, looking at Josh with amazement.

 

           “Well,” Josh started. “in Neverland we don’t have Holidays, other than my birthday and the day I fended off Captain Hook.”

 

           Matt full-on laughed at this; the man had to be high or something, talking about a pirate and a place that sounds like it would only exist in a fairytale. Josh’s face was shock.

 

           “What’s so funny?” Josh stood up off of the bed and started towards Matt, his pace quickening and face lighting up. “Did you think of a joke?”

 

           Matt snickered and signaled him to back off. “Yeah - you,” he shook his head. “What are you? A fairy?”

 

           Josh seemed almost offended at Matt’s accusation and raised his hands in protest. “That’s absurd! Tink is a fairy, but not me!” He screeched. “Do you see wings on me?” Josh turned his back to Matt and backed into him, proving he didn’t have any wings. “Huh? Do ya?”

 

           Matt ignored the statement about ‘Tink’ (whatever the hell that was), shoved the taller boy off of him and walked over to his door, just then realizing it had been shut the whole time Josh had been here. So how had he gotten in the room? Maybe Matt had fallen asleep during the movie and this was all a dream - hopefully.

 

           With a scrunched, confused and slightly frightened face, Matt looked Josh in the eyes and gripped his shoulder. “Josh,” he began. “How did you get into my room?”

 

           The blonde boy giggled and shot a thumb back towards the open window behind them, his blue eyes somehow still shining even in the dark room.

 

           “What the fuck?” Matt shook his head. He never left the window open because last time he forgot to close it, a bird got in during the night and it just didn't go well. “That was closed. Did you break into my house?”

 

           Josh rapidly shook his head and backed away. “Never! Never ever would I break in somewhere - that's not nice!”

 

           Matt was about 10 seconds from throwing the guy out the window but something in his eyes made him rethink. He looked almost.. scared?

 

           "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry! I-I’ll leave.” and with that, the blonde started to run towards the window and for some reason, Matt pulled him back.

 

           “Wait,” he softly spoke. He had no idea what in his mind was telling him to do this, or why he thought it would be smart to keep a guy dressed like Buddy the Elf mixed with Robin Hood in his room, but he was doing it. “You can stay - if you want.”

 

           Josh grinned - he was finally making a new friend, which was the whole reason he came down from Neverland tonight. So he happily crawled back into the boys house, sat on his bed and Matt gave him the bagel - Josh had never eaten a bagel.

 

           “I’ll need to learn more about you in the morning,” Matt started. “But I need to finish my homework, too. So go to sleep whenever - but you have to sleep on the couch.”

 

           Josh smiled widely and nodded, laying his head down on the pillow next to him when Matt spun around in his chair to hand him the blanket next to the couch. “I’m Matt, by the way.”

 

           All Josh responded with was a bigger smile, signaling a ‘goodnight’, which Matt responded with similarly, but he actually spoke.

 

           “Goodnight, Pan.”


End file.
